Inseparable
by fresh42jazz
Summary: Sirius and James. Various stories of their lives – as friends, and as… more. Each chapter is a different story, all in drabble form. Prompts from the 2006 SxJ December Drabble Challenge. Marked as completed... I won't have time to write any time soon .
1. First Kiss

Sirius had been sitting on a couch by the fire when James walked into the common room. He had barely glanced up, merely nodding and continuing to read the book on his lap. He felt the couch dip slightly as another body had settled in next to him.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Charms. Go away, I'm trying to work."

James theatrically sighed. "That's boring…"

"James, I have to get this done!"

The other boy didn't respond. He just bent down and pressed their lips together. Sirius was too shocked to notice when his book fell to the floor with a loud thud.


	2. The Lake

"I am sorry, you know."

"Mmm-hmm…"

"I am!"

"I'm sure you are."

"C'mon… why are you still mad?"

"Sirius. You. Threw. Me. In. The. Lake. Can you not see why I'm mad?"

"Um…"

"Sirius!"

"James, I'm sorry, it's just…"

"It's just WHAT?"

"Itwaskindofadareandididnwannalose."

"Slower?"

"I… I didn't want to lose the bet."

"Bet with whom?"

"Erm… Remus?"

"What was the bet?"

"He said I couldn't go a whole week without kissing you."

"So you threw me in the lake?"

"Well… you were looking mighty irresistible."

"The lake?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You will be."

"What's that mean?"

"I'll help you win this bet."

"But… James…"

"I'll forgive you if you make it the whole week."

"Fine. But the second that week is up…"


	3. Interrupted Confession

"Did you hear what that Ravenclaw prefect did?"

"What, James?"

"He was caught kissing _another boy_ behind the Quidditch shed!"

"Oh."

"Isn't that just vile and gross?"

"Definitely."

"I mean, it's just wrong. It's disgusting. It's unnatural."

"I agree."

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Really? Are you sure? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine."

"But that prefect… downright nasty, isn't it."

"… yeah."

"Wait… you wanted to tell me something, didn't you?"

"Oh… um… yeah. But… uh… don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay… but man! That prefect…"

"…"

"It's just wrong!"

"Yes, James. It's just wrong."


	4. The Marauders

Remus was the smart one. The prefect. He always knew what to say, what to do. In control. It made sense; he lost his humanity once a month, so he otherwise tried to control what he could.

James was impulsive, rash. He did what he wanted, regardless of the consequences… until he met Lily. Then he tried to be mature and composed, trying to impress her.

Peter was the sneaky one. Good at getting himself out of tight spots. Good at finding hidden information, at spying. Look how _that_ turned out.

And Sirius… he was lost. He was scared and afraid and… lost. Azkaban can do that to a person.


	5. The Wedding

Sirius smiled at Remus, his eyes sparkling. The werewolf simply rolled his eyes in return.

"You said yes, you said yes…"

Stifling a laugh, the other man replied, "Yes, Sirius. I said yes. We're getting married."

James stood as Sirius' best man, though he loathed doing so. Why would he want to watch this? Granted, he _was_ happy to see Remus and Sirius happy, but together? It was hard to imagine. It was hard to actually face the fact that nothing would ever happen between him and the dog animagus. Nothing. It hurt, it physically hurt.


	6. Dinner and Change

Sirius rolled his shoulders as he walked down the brick path from the apparation point to the cottage ahead. He had had a long day… a long week, really. What was worse was the fact that the one person who could make him feel better wasn't home. _And_ he would have to make his own dinner tonight. This night was not turning out well.

Stretching his arms over his head, he winced slightly as one shoulder loudly popped. Sighing, he reached for the door handle and wearily pulled it open. The sight he saw made him drop his mouth in shock and simply stare, unable to move.

The simple living room had been transformed – candles were placed on every shelf, soft music was gently playing – and Sirius could do nothing but stand and stare, a smile slowly forming on his face.

It wasn't until later that evening that he thought about how much he had changed. He realized that the surprise dinner had been better than that time they had charmed Snape's hair pink. But maybe the change was for the better; maybe he was growing up. Smiling, he snuggled into the arms behind him and let himself fall asleep. The world had changed, but some people would always be there for him.


	7. Painkillers

Sirius quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes. It wasn't ads if James was going to _die_ or anything. Exploding cauldrons weren't _that_ bad. Besides, he didn't want to have to try to explain why he was sitting and _crying_ by James' bedside table.

His heart gave a jolt as saw James' hand twitch slightly. Intently peering at his friend's face, a grin quickly spread across his face as he saw the other teen's eyes flutter open. Grabbing the glasses from the bedside table, he placed them on James' face.

"Time's't?" James mumbled.

"About eleven, I think."

"Why don't I hurt? Feels all tingly…"

Sirius grinned slightly. "Madam Pomfrey has you on painkillers since you have to heal naturally before she can do more."

"Oh." A small smile spread on James' face as well. "And you're here for me?"

"Well… uh… best mates, you know?" Sirius nervously laughed.

"Mmm… love you, Siri." James mumbled as he fell back asleep.

Sirius' heart began to beat faster. James had only said that because of the painkillers, right? He didn't _really_ feel that way. It was just friendly love. But then why was he still tightly clutching Sirius' hand in his own?


End file.
